The present invention relates generally to the field of device push notifications, and more particularly to utilizing passive listening and analytics to decide whether a push notification should be displayed.
A push notification is the delivery of information from an application server to a computing device without a specific request from the device user. The majority of applications today offer the capability to provide push notifications. Computing device users can receive these push notifications on their smart phones, smart watches, tablets, laptops, etc. Typically, when an application is installed, the user is prompted to select whether they would like to allow push notifications to be sent to the computing device. Oftentimes, the user can manage his or her push notification selection in the device's settings. Generally, to receive push notifications, the specific application(s) on a computing device do not need to be open. This may allow a computing device to receive and display push notifications even when the device's screen is locked and the specific application that is associated with the notification is closed.
Passive listening can be used by mobile devices, generally, to listen for commands from a user. For example, an application or program passively listens for a trigger word or phrase summoning the application or program to actively listen to the user. After stating the trigger word or phrase, the user will state a command or question for the application or program. The application or program will then analyze the command or question from the user and follow out the command or respond to the question.